Gryph Dragooon SA165WSF
|kanji = |image= |aka= |japrelease = N/A |usrelease= N/A |ukrelease= N/A |prodnumber= N/A |type = Attack |element = N/A |stoneface = CoroCoro Dragon |chromewheel = Dragooon & Gryph |crystalwheel = N/A |track= SA165 |bottom= MB |owner = N/A |anime debut = N/A |manga debut = N/A}} Gryph Dragooon SA165MB is a Limited Edition Synchrom Zero-G Beyblade created as a special release for the popular Japanese Anime and Manga magazine; CoroCoro. Although it doesn't have a product code, it is considered part of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G toyline. Only ten authentic versions of this bey exist. Stone Face: CoroCoro Dragon This displays the CoroCoro Dragon. Chrome Wheel: Dragooon Appearance Dragooon is influenced by the mythical dragon and it's shown throughout it. Firstly, there is a dragon's head looking left with bright-red eyes, a long snout, with seemingly terrifying teeth, where three are larger than the rest, and protrude to the opposing jaw; a bumped nose is also seen at the top of its jaw. It follows this with a neck curving down with scales. The dragon's right arm lines down and "holds" the white crystal from its Crystal Wheel; four fingers with four claws. Its right wing appears to start with a sharp but small horn and two gaps for flame-like details. It looks like the L-Drago Destructor wheel. Performance and competitive use Because of Dragooon's weight when synchromed, it is notably the first spin stealer that is difficult to knock out by attackers. This makes Dragooon especially broken, defeating most attack types, most stamina types, and most defense types. Dragooon can effectively use it's weight and left spinning prowess in both defensive setups and agressive setups. Overall Dragooon is a must have Zero-G Chrome Wheel, defeating over 70% of the game. Dragooon's top usage is for spin steal, whether in agressive setups or defensive setups. Customization(s) Gryph Dragoon SA165WSF MSF-H (Most Chrome Wheels) Dragooon BD145RDF MSF-H (Most Chrome Wheels) Dragooon CH120XF Chrome Wheel: Gryph Appearance Similar to the Leone Wheel, Gryph consists of eight distinct sections. Four of them have spikes curved in a right-spin direction, and the other half of the sections mostly constitutes of straight boulders. One of the latter sections is however in the shape of an eagle head, with the orb from the Crystal Wheel showing right at the left border of the head. Performance and competitive use Customization(s) Overall Spin Track: Switch Attack 165 (SA165) *'Weight 10.0g' Appearance This Spin Track is the first of its kind. This Spin Track as it name shows it can switch modes to variant of attacks. This Spin Track's roundish part is shaped like a cylinder like cone that has a sharp point like like the ones on a tire, intersecting points to add endurance and possible attack power. The main Spin Track is a basic track that allows attachments on it. It is all colored translucent black Performance and competitive use The first is where a round cylinder like is facing with the roundest part of the cylinder facing toward the Chrome Wheel to add more of a defense. The second is where the roundish part is facing downward toward the arena floor. Customization(s) Overall Performance Tip: Metal Ball (MB) Appearance Metal Ball, is a variation of Ball that as it's name implies, is made of metal. It is the heaviest Performance Tip so far. Performance and competitive use The metal allows for very low friction with the Stadium floor, while it's ball-shape allows for maximum contact with the Stadium floor, increasing friction and making it harder to knock out. This in turn has it stay in the central areas of the Stadium, and being a ball made of metal, it gives it a balanced amount of friction. Due to this, MB has found use in Defense-Type customizations and some Stamina-Type ones. It is overall a great Tip for Defense and Stamina. Customization(s) Overall Gallery GryphDragooon_PartsExample.jpg Trivia References Related Pages *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF *Archer Gryph C145S *Synchrom Category:Limited Edition Category:Beyblades Category:Zero-G Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Stubs Category:Merchandise Category:Attack Type